Porque é que é tão dificil?
by Ronnie Weezhy
Summary: Históriazinha RH feita por mim já há algum tempo...muito ligeirinha


**Porque é tão difícil?**

****

Hermione mirou o grupo à sua direita. Ron falava animadamente com um Hufflepuff que devia ser mais ou menos da sua idade. Olhou para a esquerda e viu o grupo de trabalho de Harry. Juntava asas de morcego à poção, e Hermione estava certa de que ele já havia posto asas de mais. O seu grupo discutia animadamente a poção que deviam fazer, só ela estava ali, quieta, calada….um tanto pensativa.

-Quando o professor formou os grupos, Harry contrapôs e pediu para eu, ele e o Ron ficarmos juntos. Eu também pedi…-Olhou Ron tristemente -Mas ele….porque é assim?

Ninguém ouviu este lamento, Hermione tivera o cuidado de o guardar só para si. Mas não gostava que ela se sentisse assim sozinha e o Ron estivesse ali, na maior, a divertir-se, esquecido da sua existência. Claro que não gostava de ver os amigos infelizes, mas ele não podia ser um pouquinho mais sensível?!

Continuou o preparo da poção. Não ia ter uma má nota por causa de pensamentos idiotas!!!

A aula acabou depressa e Hermione começou a arrumar as coisas. Não olhou Ron quando este veio ter com ela: -Fogo, passei a aula a pensar nela e ela nem olha para mim! – Pensou chateado

-Oi – disse mal-humorado

-Oi – respondeu olhando para cima, para o rosto dele, que naquele momento estava fechado - Está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupada

-Claro, porque não estaria? – Respondeu

Harry apareceu a correr com o saco meio aberto - Sou mesmo parvo! -disse ele

-Então, que foi? – Questionou Hermione olhando a cara raivosa do amigo

-Pus asas de morcego a mais e aquele Snape atrasado fez a poção desaparecer!!!! – E desanimado continuou – Temos zero….

Hermione culpou-se. Devia ter-se lembrado de avisar Harry! Porque pensava tanto no Ron?

Hermione deitou com essa dúvida nessa precisa noite. Acordou tarde no dia seguinte e correu para o salão com os seus habituais 10 livros na mão. Dirigiu-se para a sala de aulas e verificou com satisfação que Ron se havia preocupado em lhe guardar o lugar à sua esquerda.

-Bem, defesa contra as artes das trevas é uma disciplina difícil, mas essencial na vossa educação – disse o novo professor de DCAN – peço a vossa atenção para o que vou explicar de seguida:

-Durante muitos, muitos anos, o Senhor das Trevas conseguiu juntar a si pessoas de bem, não se sabia como. À alguns anos atrás, descobrimos o segredo do sucesso da forma ideal de conseguir seguidores e achamos que este é ano escolar ideal para começar a treinar isto. Conseguimos saber que tudo se devia a um complexo feitiço que permite saber qual é a coisa mais preciosa para uma determinada pessoa. Muitas mulheres e homens foram prestar os seus serviços com medo de perder os filhos. A maldição _imperius_ é possível de combater, mas quem se opõe sabendo que a pessoa mais preciosa para si corre perigo?

Vou hoje executar esse feitiço em cada um de vocês para que saibam quem o Senhor das trevas tentaria atingir para que se possam prevenir. Na próxima aula treinaremos então um escudo de protecção. Mr. Finnigam, venha cá por favor.

Seamus aproximou-se um pouco a medo.

-_Segreditus profundus!_ – disse o professor apontando a varinha ao local onde pareceu a Harry estar o coração de Seamus.

Então apareceu uma espécie de holograma desfocado que permaneceu hirto no ar durante cerca de 10 segundos e que era uma cópia perfeita da mãe de Seamus. Ela parecia muito triste e tentava abraçar Seamus. Desapareceu no ar tão depressa como apareceu.

-Bem, hoje só exemplifiquei e, se fosse o Lord das Trevas, usaria a mãe de Mr.Finnigam para o conseguir ter do meu lado.

Claro que se uma pessoa for gananciosa, basta oferecer poder e dinheiro, não seria necessária esta operação. Pensem até à próxima aula quem seria essa pessoa, o vosso _Segreditus profundus_. É tudo por hoje.

Hermione meteu lentamente o material no saco. Quem seria o _segreditus profundus_ dela? A sua mãe? O seu pai? Um amigo? Imaginou um campo florido, calmo, onde não se encontrava ninguém para além dela. De repente começou a distinguir um vulto junto dela. Mas a cara estava desfocada! Não tinha a certeza de quem era….Parecia um rapaz. Seria Harry? Ela não sabia….

Foi ter com Ron e Harry que a chamavam da porta. Ela havia de descobrir a identidade do vulto…

-Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Ron

-Que pergunta! Temos de ir estudar!

-Ah, Hermione….és sempre assim! Uma marrona sabe tudo! – Ripostou Ron de volta

-Pois, e tu um preguiçoso!!!

-Marrona!

-Preguiçoso!

-Calma….não comecem outra vez! – disse Harry, que parecia divertido e aborrecido simultaneamente

-Hump! – Resmungou Hermione que, segurando o livro de runas, se encostou a uma das paredes do castelo disposta a ler.

Ron seguia e sentou-se ao lado e sorriu:

-Fogo, gostas mesmo de ler…

Ela não respondeu, não olhou, só sorriu. Aquilo soara a elogio, e ela, não sabia bem porquê, mas gostara de ouvir.

Harry fora buscar os trabalhos de encantamentos para Hermione corrigir (e Ron copiar).

Ron continuou a olhar e a certa altura perguntou:

-Olha, em que pessoa pensaste na aula de DCAN?

Ela corou um bocado e disse:

-Não sei bem…

-Sabes, eu fechei os olhos, imaginei uma paisagem bonita e vi lá a pessoa que é mais importante para mim…

-A sério?

-Ya, devias tentar…

-OK, deixa cá ver…

Ela fechou os olhos e voltou a ver o campo. Estava mais florido e colorido que da última vez. Então viu-a. A pessoa que era mais importante para si. Ron.

Abriu os olhos de repente e olhou para ele. Ron parecia curioso

-Viste?

-Sim…

-Então?

Ela levantou-se e foi para o dormitório para tomar um duche. Precisava de pensar…

Entrou no castelo e deu uma olhadela a Ron. Parecia desapontado e surpreso. Mas não se movera, permanecia no lugar.

Continuou o caminho e a certa altura começaram lágrimas a cair. No início não percebeu porque estava a chorar mas depois deu conta…Ron falara da pessoa mais importante para si…e não era ela!...

Se fosse ela ele teria falado. Mas não! Era isso que a estava a deixar assim.

-Talvez fosse Harry! – Pensou esperançosa – Ele sempre valorizou muito os amigos….

Deitou-se na cama e adormeceu com a ideia de perguntar a Ron quem afinal ele vira.

No dia seguinte correu para o salão e viu Ron com Ginny ao lado. Ginny mostrava a Ron a camisola nova que comprara, que mudava de cor e de vez em quando brilhava. Puxou o braço de Ron ao de leve.

-Ron, posso falar contigo?

Ron pensou em recusar. Ontem ela bem que podia não ter ido assim embora, sem avisar!!! Mas pedia com uma cara….

-OK, vamos.

Param no jardim.

-Olha Ron, quem é o teu _segreditus profundus_?

Ele corou, ficando da cor dos cabelos e não respondeu.

-É uma rapariga? – Perguntou, rezando para que a resposta fosse negativa

-É…-Disse Ron apenas

-Porque é tão difícil dizer-lhe? – Pensava ele

Foi então que Hermione se decidiu. Não podia ficar sem fazer nada

-Olha, a pessoa que é o meu _Segrditus profundus…_és tu

Ron olhou espantado…não podia ser, era bom de mais!

-Eu? – A voz tremeu-lhe

-Tu… – começaram de novo a cair lágrimas que lhe molhavam o rosto desconfortavelmente – Tu…és tu!...

Ele abraçou-a e sentiu uma lágrima também a cair pelo rosto

-E o meu segredo, a pessoa mais importante para mim és tu…tu és a tal rapariga que vejo em sonhos.

Ela parou de chorar. Olhou-o como da primeira vez e disse:

-Eu amo-te…

-E eu? O que achas? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto

-Acho que sim! – Disse entre risos

-Ainda bem!!!

-Olha, Mione, queres…namorar comigo?

-Ainda perguntas? Claro que quero! – E dito isto apertou-o ainda mais

-Afinal não foi assim tão difícil…

-O que disseste Ron?

-Nada, nada...

Porque é tão difícil?....

….Porque te amo!....


End file.
